Blessings In Disguise
by Casicko
Summary: Having been born a Blood Elf-Troll, Ti'Ran suffers a major identity crisis.  When she finds success working as a spy in Azshara, a mission goes awry, blasting her head-first into the dangers of Ashenvale.  Will her unique traits help her or cause damage?
1. The Cursed Missionary

^_^ Disclaimer: I do not own Blizzard characters. I want to warn all of you lore fanatics out there that if lore error greatly displeases you, DO NOT READ THIS STORY! (some anonymous Joe decided to take the time to write a chapter book on all of my errors… dude… this is for fun, okay?) This is a unique tale that took some bends to put together to make the _unlikely_ happen.

Now, for those of you out there who enjoy fanfiction for the sake of fun, spin-offs or just sheer creativity, then have a seat and enjoy the ride!

A Cursed Hero

"Ti'Ran, wake up! Time fo' anothah mission." Zumell beamed as he entered the tent with some breakfast.

Ti'Ran groaned as she pulled a layer of her old robes over her head.

"Oye, rise n' shine, girl. Getchaself pumped fo' dis one cuz ya gotta head tah steal."

Ti'Ran finally rolled off of her sleeping mat and crawled to her water bucket to wash her face. Zumell placed the breakfast plate next to Ti'Ran's weapons when he heard her suddenly shriek. He quickly turned around in concern.

"What is it, mon?"

Ti'Ran shook her head, "Nottin… jes scared mehself," she turned to him with a slight scowl. "Couldn't tell meh ya put ah mirror in heah, could ya?"

"Oh yea, I forgot about dat." Zumell tried to hold back a chuckle but Ti'Ran found the situation in no way amusing. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror to stare at her reflection.

"Look what dey done to meh, Zumie. I look so much like a night elf now it makes me sick."

Zumell turned to refute but he stopped to really have a look at the girl.

Ti'Ran's once vibrant teal skin was dulled to an ashy tone of blue. The fiery red hair that made her look so much like her father, was now a deep and quiet violet hue. Her traditional tri-hawk hairstyle had been combed down into a simple elven ponytail and night elvish designs covered her eyes. She _really_ looked like a night elf and Zumell knew it was nothing she was happy about.

"Look at deh important missions you been given because of what you be. Ti'Ran, you are ah blood elf-troll; a rarity, if not deh only of ya kind. Nobody else coulda completed all deez missions successfully except yaself." Zumell explained as he turned away while she changed into her dress robes.

"Don't know how I've made it so far. I may have ten fingahs and ten toes, meh brows look funny and meh eyes sure glow but if deez night elves be as smart as dey are made out tah be, ya tink dey woulda figured it out already. How dey haven't spotted meh accent or pointed out meh tusks or meh height is beyond meh!"

Zumell silently helped the girl strap on her bags and staff-pack. The troll knew better than to argue with Ti'Ran about the two last issues. While growing up in Sen'Jin Village had been difficult enough for the girl, training with other trolls in Echo Isles had left Ti'Ran with a serious complex about her tooth-sized tusks and her extremely short height, for she stood nearly a foot and a half shorter than the average female troll.

"Nevahmind doze tings. Ya confronted over thrity-some night elves at Darnassian Base Camp and not one could tell you wasn't one of dem." He picked up the plate of food to offer but Ti'Ran waved it off. As he handed her staff over, she let out a frustrated sigh.

"I miss meh axe… all dat training last month and I still can't use dis stupid stick. At least Shamans know how tah fight. Druids beh weak, mon and deez nature spells ain't workin' foh meh either."

"Ti'Ran, you are deh fastest learner I know. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Zumell was quickly growing tired of the complaints but his look of annoyance changed when he saw the sad look on the girl's face.

"I'm blood elf troll, Zumie. I ain't nevah been much to deh trolls and I ain't worth shit to deh blood elves. I was born wit an allegiance to deh Horde and I have _always _proven meh dedication… but what have dey offered meh? Dis line of quests heah, in Azshara…just anoddah practical joke… right, mon?" She snatched up her staff and headed out of the tent.

Zumell felt shot and the worse part about it was that he knew she was right. He had hoped that the missions Ag'tor Bloodfist had assigned in Azshara would help to raise the girl's spirits…and more importantly, her sense of self worth. However, his plan had turned upside down. Ag'tor believed that the only way the spy missions would be a success was if Ti'Ran was willing to go through with a thorough transformation. From that point, Zumell had watched the goblins transform the blood elf troll into a night elf, something many of the Darkspears had teased Ti'Ran about when she was a child in Sen'Jin Village. He helplessly sat back and watched as the girl was stripped of her Shaman powers and saw how she struggled to learn the ways of Druidism. He painfully listened to her take on the enemy's language with ease and he held back tears the day they burned away her tattoo of the Horde, her symbol of loyalty and the last bit of pride she had held onto.

Zumell exited the tent and watched Ti'Ran report to Chawng, the commander at Valormok. The orc looked pleased to see her and patted the girl on the head as he introduced her to a goblin rogue; possibly her mission partner. Contrary to her torturous training, Ti'Ran had become quite popular in Azshara for her mission successes and her extensive enemy head-count. Still, as Zumell watched the girl force on a smile as she listened to her mission orders, he wondered if it was all worth it. As her Godfather, trainer and mentor, Zumell knew that somehow, he had to keep her spirits up. He had to believe that things would turn around for her in the end. He slung his hands into his pockets and felt a small bag he had forgotten about. When he pulled it out, he remembered what it was for and smiled as he headed for Ti'Ran.

The blood elf-troll was heading out of Valormok with her goblin partner when Zumell caught up with her.  
>"Ti'Ran, before ya leave, I got someting fo' ya!" he chimed happily. Ti'Ran turned with a raised brow.<p>

"I'll catch up wit cha, Slinky." She called to the goblin and waved her off. "Whatcha so cheery about, Zumie?"

"Dis! Can't believe I forgot about it. Mikal'wah wanted meh tah give deez to ya when you began tah take ya missions but you were so busy wit ya trainin' dat I forgot about dem." He pulled a rolled up piece of cloth out from the bag and handed it to her. Ti'Ran unrolled the cloth to find three strands of beaded feathers and two long locks of dreaded auburn hair.

"Deez were ya Pao's leadahship seals and two of ya Meme's dreadlocks. Ya parents gave dem to Mikalwah when dey left ya wit us before headin' out fo' An'Quiraj."

Ti'Ran's eyes glowed brightly as she happily looked over the items. "Pao's seals from Sen'Jin Village and Thunderbluff… and Meme's… Mikal'wah told meh dat Meme really liked deh trolls. Said she even dressed her up like a Darkspear girl once… but I didn't know she had dreadlocks!"

"Count ya blessins', girl. Yo' parents would be real proud of all ya done here and ya still got much tah show deh world." Zumell put a hand on Ti'Ran's shoulder. "I talked tah Chawng earlier an' he told meh dat ya days in night elf disguise end after dis mission. He said dat neahly all of Azshara's been covered." He took a lock of her hair between his fingers as she rolled the items back up and tucked them into her robes. "Takin' dis charade into Ashenvale be too dangerous for ya. I'll help ya put dem into ya hair once deh missions done and all dis costume dye be washed away."

"I'll take twenty baths if I have to! Oh tank ya , Zumie!" The girl cried happily as she hugged her mentor tightly. "I'll be back in no time at all!"

Ti'Ran waved as she headed out onto the dirt road toward Talrendis Point to meet up with her partner once again. Zumell smiled, relieved to finally see some hope from the youth.

"She'll be alright."

As Ti'Ran caught up to Slinky Sharpshiv, they veered off the dirt road and into the brush.

"Here, kid. I made this for ya." The goblin said, handing the belf-troll a slip of paper. It was a poorly drawn image of a human man, short and bearded. Ti'Ran raised a brow as she gave the goblin a look.

"Ya fo' real, mon?"

"Hey! It took me three hours to get his likeness! I'm a rogue… a bomb expert, not an artist… besides, I couldn't get my hands on a camera. Anyway, its just so you know whose head to take. Now get out there and I'm meet ya at the top of the tower."

"How you gettin' up dere?"

"Don't worry 'bout it. Just get through all that mess without being caught, got it?"

"Right."

Slinky disappeared into the brush as Ti'Ran headed back onto the road towards Talrendis Point. She had succeeded in deceiving so many night elves in the past few weeks during her missions, that she couldn't help but feel a bit complacent. She approached two young Sentinels with a smile and said "hello" in polished Darnassian tongue. The Sentinels smiled and nodded in return. Ti'Ran strolled through the Alliance base without the twitch of one skeptical eye.

The belf troll quickly approached a human food vendor and pointed out a small selection of fruits she wished to buy. As the vendor collected Ti'Ran's selection, he couldn't keep his eyes off of the smiling imposed night elf. He handed over the goods and chimed, "I must say, what a pretty little night elf you are! I bet you'd stir up quite some mischief if you were in Stormwind."

Ti'Ran let out a soft chuckle, characteristic of many female night elves, as she shook her head. "Oh but I prefer to cause that mischief here." She jested in a dainty Common tongue as she paid for the bundle and carried on her way. The blood elf troll was as sharp and witty as she was cunning; traits she knew her parents had passed onto her. She smirked at the thought as she headed for the Northwatch Tower. Three human guards stood at the entranceway and she presented herself before them.

"State your business." One human guard demanded sternly.

"Just a small snack delivery for Captain Grunwald." Ti'Ran batted her eyes as she held up the bundle of fruit.

The guard scrunched his brow as he stared at the night elf.

"We were never given notice of such transactions today."

The imposed night elf gave a slight pout as she began digging into one of her packs. "Really? That's odd. I have his request right here…"

"Oh, come off it Edgar. Don't give the little lady such a hard time. You know how the Captian likes to snack these days due to all his stress. Let her do her job." One of the other guards said as he winked at her and let her pass by. Ti'Ran smiled and nodded at the man.

_(Humans sure do gotta soft spot fo' night elf girls.) _She smirked at the thought as she climbed the spiral ramp to the top of the tower.

Captain Grunwald stood over a strategy table as two officials gave their reports. A female night elf watched the imposed night elf enter the floor and brought the girl to the Captain's attention. Captain Grunwald smiled and approached her.  
>"Ah, fresh fruit! A great snack! Mariel, did you send for this?"<p>

"No, Captain." The night elf replied rather confused.

"Well whoever sent the request, I thank them." The Captain picked up an apple and winked at the girl.

Ti'Ran smiled. (_Oh, dis be just too easy!_ )

"You are an adorable little elf, aren't ya?"

Ti'Ran's smile twitched. (_If I hear someone call meh little jest one more time….)_

"Just set the bundle on the that table in the corner, please."

As Ti'Ran turned to head to the table, the others went back to business.

"Gentlemen, we have a spy on our hands." Mariel stated darkly.

Ti'Ran froze for a moment as a pang of fear shot through her.

"Amberwind Lorekeeper and her mission crew suffered a massive blow last week when a spy came onto base. Apparently, our furbolg allies were conned into turning against us as well. One of the survivors believes it was a night elf member of our own, but we have reason to believe a Horde member in disguise was responsible for the massacre." The night elf explained to her party as Ti'Ran continued on her way to the small corner table.

"Well, it couldn't be a disguise! What race of the Horde could appear so convincing to the night elves that they would confuse the spy as one of their own?" one of the officials replied.

"Whatever the case may be, this spy's actions in the past few weeks have greatly weakened our forces in most of the regions of Azshara. We cannot afford to call for reinforcement due to the need of arms at the battle at Warsong Lumber Camp." Mariel gave the Captain a look.

As the group continued to discuss the situation, Ti'Ran quietly and steadily made her way back to the ramp.

"Well, I can assure you of one thing my lady and gentlemen," Captain Grunwald said as he sliced off a piece of apple with a knife and popped it into his mouth, "No spy is going to make a fool of me." The Captain immediately chucked the knife just past Ti'Ran's nose. The Northwatch officials immediately grabbed a hold of Ti'Ran as she tried to head down the ramp. Captain Grunwald and Mariel presented themselves before the night elf imposter. The Captain smiled as he took a hold of Ti'Ran's chin in his fingers. "Hello, beautiful. I believe your little charade on Alliance grounds has come to an end."

Mariel raised her staff in concern as the Captain drew his face close to the imposter's to further examine her.

"Such an elaborate disguise… and you almost had me. How cocky of your leader, Chawng, to send you my way. You look nearly just like a night elf," He pushed down Ti'Ran's lower lip to reveal the small tusks that barely jut out from her sharp teeth. "…and yet you are not. You're quite a mystery! What a shame that we must kill such a unique specimen." The Captain pulled out his sword and raised it but suddenly, the officials let out a yelp and fell to the floor, releasing Ti'Ran. The belf troll quickly grabbed onto the Captain's sword and pulled him off balance as Slinky appeared from behind the officials and attacked Mariel. Ti'Ran kicked Captain Grunwald in the chest as she pulled his sword from his hands. She suddenly felt a shock of pain surge through her body and looked to Mariel who had casted a spell of Wrath.

"Hey, down here, bitch!" Slinky Sharpshiv shouted as she sliced at the night elf's knees, forcing the druid to the ground. Captain Grunwald gripped onto Ti'Ran's hair and pulled her against him.

"Give that back, little one." He growled as he tried to pry the sword from her hands. Ti'Ran immediately turned and bit into the man's neck, shocking him enough to release from the sword. She quickly jumped back as the man gripped his neck.

"What the _hell_ are you!"

"Deh last ting you'll evah see!" Ti'Ran shouted as she swung the sword and sliced through the man's neck.

"Yeah! Nice one, girl!" Slinky cheered as she finished off Mariel.

"Slinky, you're late, dammit!" Ti'Ran snapped as she began chopping through the bone in the Captain's neck.

"Hey, you're alive, ain't ya?" Slinky replied and she bounced around the deck setting up explosives. She climbed one of the ledges and secured a parachute pack on her back. She pulled out a detonator and turned to Ti'Ran. "The rest of the tower is set. You finished with that head or what? Come on! We gotta blow this joint and I mean literally!"

"Cleavin' ah head ain't exactly an easy task, ya know!" Ti'Ran said as she continued to saw through the neck.

"Yeah, well scaling a three-story tower and setting explosives ain't exactly a walk in the park either. Hurry up!" Slinky said as she noticed guards rushing into the tower from below.

"Got it!" Ti'Ran exclaimed as she pulled out a bag and pushed the head inside. She wrapped the bag's cord around her arm and climbed the banister ledge beside Slinky. "I didn't get ah parachute! What dey hell am I supposed tah do!"

"Ya hold onto me!"

"ARE YA NUTS! YA TWO FEET TALL!"

"Move it or lose it, chick! We got company on the way!" Slinky said as she pushed the belf troll over the ledge and jumped immediately after. They fell a few feet before Slinky latched onto the girl and released her parachute. The wind immediately picked them up and carried them out over Talrendis Point. Alliance members below began shouting and a few bowman began to shoot at the floating duo.

"You're a crazy little bitch, ya know dat!" Ti'Ran shrieked as she held onto the little goblin for dear life.

"What's a' matter, TR? Afraid of heights?"

"No I'm afraid of YOU!"

"Ahhhh… you're fine, you're fine." Slinky laughed as she detonated the bomb. "KABOOM!"

Just as the Northwatch guards reached the top of the tower, the massive structure exploded and heavy wood and stone debris went flying in all directions.

"Nice work, TR. Just hold on nice n' tight and we'll be on the ground in no…" A massive chunk of stone blew right into the girls, knocking them apart and sending Ti'Ran away with it. Ti'Ran screamed as she was casted out past Azshara's ledge and down into the Southfury River.

"TI'RAN!" Slinky screamed as she watched in horror as the belf troll disappeared into the river. The goblin landed just outside of Talrendis Point. She immediately detached from her parachute and began to head for the river when she noticed Sentinels on their way toward her. "Oh shit!" she cursed as she quickly headed back to Valormok.

Horde members cheered and celebrated the fall of Talrendis Point shortly after they heard the blast. Chawng's officials pulled out an oak keg and handed him a stein. He laughed cheerfully as he turned to Zumell and offered him a stein as well. The troll gladly took up the ale and smiled.

"They did it, Zumell! Haha! That girl is a fantastic spy! She'll do wonders for us when we reach Silverwind!"

Zumell's smile immediately dropped, "Silvahwind? Ya mean Silvahwind Refuge… in Ashenvale?"

Chawng's expression grew more serious. "I forgot to tell you. I received notice from Ag'tor about an hour ago. He wants to keep Ti'Ran on the job after all. She'll be of crucial help to us in Silverwind."

Zumell dropped the stein and clutched onto Chawng's tabard. "Ya jest tol' meh dis mornin' she was done wit dis night elf shit!"

The orc's eyes grew cold as he sternly stared back at the troll. "Ag'tor changed his mind. She's a great asset to us. She remains on mission duty. Do you refuse his command?"

"Chawng!" a small voiced screeched and the two males looked to the distance to see a small female goblin crying as she ran towards them. Zumell and Chawng immediately ran to meet with her.

"Slinky, what happened? We saw the tower fall from here? Did you not succeed?"

"Sentinels are after us! All of Talrendis are on their way!" Slinky began.

Chawng turned to his officials, "Tell the base to prepare for battle, NOW!"

"Where's Ti'Ran!" Zumell implored.

"Debris knocked her offa me! She fell into the river! I ain't NEVER lost a mission partner like that before!" Slinky cried.

"TI'RAN!" Zumell shouted as he stumbled to his feet to head to the river.

"No, troll! She fell, like over some fifteen stories into that river! She's done! There's no way someone could have survived that."

Chawng looked to Zumell who stared wide-eyed with tears. He put a hand on the troll's shoulder with sincerity.

"Stay strong, troll. We'll need you if Valormok is to remain standing." He said as he headed toward his tent to retrieve more weapons.

Zumell looked back towards Talrendis Point as the Alliance members approached, weapons in hand. He looked past the crowd of enemies to the cliff's edge, to the river.

_(Ti'Ran…)_


	2. The Dangers of Ashenvale

The Dangers of Ashenvale

Ti'Ran tore through the surface of the river water, panting desperately. The Southfury was a powerful river and it forcefully carried the belf-troll down between the boundaries of Azshara and Ashenvale. As luck would have it, the river managed to eventually push Ti'Ran onto Ashenvale's shore. Still shaken from her rocky flight, the belf troll trembled as she crawled up past the shore into the soft green grass.

"How deh _HELL_ am I still alive!" She exclaimed as she checked herself for any major injuries. Miraculously, her body was unharmed, aside from a few tears in her dress robes and a couple of scratches. Although she had lost Captain Grunwald's head, she knew she had to find a way back to Valormok immediately.

_(Dat way Zumie can…deh seals!)_

Ti'Ran immediately searched her inner robe and sighed in relief when she found the small roll of fabric still tucked just above her waist belt. She turned to look up at the towering cliffs of Azshara across the mighty Southfury River. She knew she had no chance in climbing such a steep cliff side. She peered further upstream to see if the bridge was still visible but it seemed to have disappeared.

_(Mustah crumbled from deh blast.)_

Being that there was no prevalent way back to Azshara, Ti'Ran slowly turned to look up at the mass stretch of green and violet canopy behind her. She had heard too many times about inexperienced adventurers wandering into the contested homeland of the mystic night elves who had never returned. A young blood elf troll of the Horde had no business venturing into these lands for only danger lay ahead, but what choice did she really have?

Ti'Ran started up the hill and looked back at the cliffs of Azshara one last time.

"Zumie, please find me." As she continued to climb, she watched the green and magenta foliage begin to surround her. She recalled the night elf, Mariel mentioning a Horde base camp under siege near the area.

_(Warsong Lumber Camp may be 'round heah…)_

Surely enough, she began to hear the sounds of battle close by as she climbed yet another hill. When she reached the top of the hill, she looked down upon the Horde camp. The massive valley had been completely cleared of trees and an odd, dry heat filled the air. The smell was familiar enough.

_(Death.)_ Bodies of both orc and night elf lay everywhere as those, living continued to fight. Ti'Ran raised a skeptical brow as she thought about the Horde's logic behind gaining this land. It was obvious why the night elves fought. They were simply defending their territory and their precious trees. What she couldn't understand was why the Horde needed so much lumber anyway? Her faction prided themselves on iron and steel and Orgrimmar was clearest example of that pride. So why cut down all the trees… to further instigate war? She quickly stopped her thread of thought.

_(Hold on, girl! Jes' whose side ya on, anyway!)_

Remembering her call of duty, Ti'Ran immediately ran down the hill towards the battle. Having lost her staff in the river, she quickly picked up an axe off a dead body and headed for the first night elf she spotted. The river-drenched Horde member attacked a night elf, who attempted to make a sneak attack on a fellow orc but before she could raise her weapon, a massively heavy object busted into her side and she was knocked to the ground. Ti'Ran struggled to roll over but when she managed to reach for her weapon, she looked up in utter shock. Another orc stood before her with his mace raised.

"DIE, NIGHT ELF SCUM!"

"No…" Ti'Ran barely uttered. Three arrows suddenly shot into the orc's chest and he fell back as a night elf pushed his bow behind him and whipped out a knife. He quickly slit the orc's thraoat and turned to Ti'Ran to give her a hand.

"Help us, little sister!" he called out in Darnassian. Ti'Ran backed away until she was up on her feet again. She turned and ran down into the valley at the center of the crossfire. Pain seared into her arm as she looked down to find an arrow planted there and yet she continued to run. Another orc came at her with their axe and she ducked at their attack.

"STOP THIS!" she shrieked in Orcish. "I…I am Horde!"

_(Am I forgetting the Orchish language?)_ She thought suddenly as the orc swung again. Apparently, he was not listening either way.

"I'll crush you, night elf!" he shouted.

"I not…"

The orc was suddenly attacked from behind by two more night elves. As they took the orc down, another tugged at Ti'Ran's robes.

"Help me! Please young Druid, heal me!" the severely wounded night elf begged as she lie on the ground, covered in blood. Ti'Ran managed to get out of the female's grip and ran as fast as she could out of the Warsong battlefield.

Ti'Ran reached the outer perimeter and fell to her knees in the brush. She turned to her arm and broke the arrow before painfully withdrawing it. As she began to wrap her arm with strips of her wet robes, her ears pricked up at the sound of rustling leaves and a strange hissing. Her eyes quickly darted about but she saw nothing. She tended to her arm for only a moment when she noticed, the slightest movement from the corner of her eye. The foliage to her left had a sour green hue that seem unfitting to the rest of her view. She steadily came to her feet and backed away as a Giant Wildthorn Venomspitter came out of the shadows. Ti'Ran turned and ran three strides before losing ground and falling down a sharp hill into a small graveyard. The world spun for a moment as she watched the massive arachnid make its way down the hill.

_(I'll be in dat grave if I don't MOVE!)_ She quickly picked back up and headed for a stone pathway up a hill. Outrunning the beast was an impossible feat, but she had to believe she could find a safe-way…somewhere… and soon! Luck came to her as she spotted a bridge crossing over a creek heading left on the road. She desperately bolted for the creek and reached halfway before a wet, heavy substance smacked into her back. The venom burned into her skin as the beast managed to reach out and scratch her back with one sharp talon. Ti'Ran ran beside the bridge and leapt into the creek. The waterway was far deeper than she thought and she remained sunken beneath the surface to watch and water. To her relief, the Venomspitter wanted no trouble with water and retreated back into the brush.

Ti'Ran smiled as she began to swim to the surface but she was stopped. Something grasped her foot and began to pull her further down into the water. She felt a sharp pain in her leg as she looked down to find a Shadethicket Barkripper sinking its teeth into her. She began to channel a druid spell of Wrath, but the power of nature would not yield to her. She watched a faint yellow glow of leaves appear and disappear quickly and she panicked as now she was running out of air. Using her other foot, she violently kicked the creature's face until it released her and she arose to the surface. Ti'Ran swam to shore and quickly stumbled out of the creek and up yet, another hill. The minute she reached the top, she froze, for yet another beast stood before her. The Shadowhorn Moonstag stared in fear for a short moment before nonchalantly returning to its grassy meal. Ti'Ran let out an exasperated sigh as she limped past the Stag and down the other side of the hill to another stone road… or perhaps the same one. Blood began to trickle down from her arrow wound and the bite on her leg. She grew nauseous and her sight grew blurry as the poisonous venom made its way through her blood stream.

The struggling blood elf troll traveled only a few yards down the road before she spotted another base with a familiar crest posted at the entrance. She smiled and limped a bit faster, relieved to be so close to another Horde camp. However, when she reached the small inlet leading down to the base, she came to find it under siege as well. Ti'Ran watched in astonishment as massive tree-like beasts launched boulders at the camp. The orcs and tauren fought back with weak defense and Ti'Ran immediately thought back to the orcs at Warsong.

_(Dere ain't no way dey will know I'm an ally. To dem… I am deh enemy.) _She rubbed her fingers over her upper arm where her Horde tattoo had been burnt off and the thought brought tears to the girl's eyes. She continued down the road.

Ti'Ran managed to limp nearly two miles down the winding road before she spotted two powerful looking orcs approaching on wolves. In a panic, she stumbled into the brush and climbed up the side of a rock face, away from the road.

"I'm runnin… from meh own faction." She laughed bitterly as tears of shame rolled down her cheeks. She found salvage on a grassy boulder, shaded by a tree that had sprouted from out of the rock face. She laid back and tried to channel her healing spell, but she could conjure nothing.

"Damn Druidism… if had I meh Shaman powers, I'd be healed by now." She cursed as she looked out beyond the rock face to a lovely valley divided by a river. High up on the hill, she was safe from the creatures that pranced and prowled below.

"Well… at least I'll die in a pretty place wit trees… an' flowers…" she gave a weak laugh. "Can't call on nature fo' spells fo' meh life… but I'll die in nature's embrace." The water from the creek had finally melted away the night elf makeup on her skin, revealing her lovely teal hue, once more. The water had also drained the violet dye from her hair, and it now streaked down her robes, mixed with blood.

"I nevah did have a place tah belong, heah on Azeroth, anyway…" She weakly reached into her inner robe and pulled out the roll of cloth. When she unrolled her father's seals and her mother's locks, she held them to her chest and looked up to the violet canopy.

_(Now… I can be wit you… Pao… and Meme….)_ Ti'Ran closed her eyes.


	3. Persuasion of the SoCalled Enemy

Persuasion of the So-Called Enemy

Zumell quickly packed up his tent and all of Ti'Ran's camp items as he summoned his raptor. The battle had been relatively short and pointless. Most of the population from Talrendis Point had been easily chased off due to their desperate and vulnerable state. Only a few casualties had occurred and everyone at Valormok now helped to clean up the small mess that had been made of the base.

Slinky Sharpshiv came and helped Zumell pack.

"Look, I know you're going out to look for her and I don't blame you for trying…"

The troll said nothing.

"Hey… you can take my flying mount if ya want. It'll get ya to Ashenvale faster."

"I don't trust air transportation… nevah have… an' nevah will." He said dryly as he finished packing his items.

"But the bridge is busted. You can't get across from Talrendis."

"Den we'll swim deh river. Zanang'kar!" he called out as his bright blue raptor appeared and awaited the loading of minor luggage. When he finished packing, Zumell looked down at the sad goblin and patted her on the shoulder.

"Hey, don't tink I blame ya fo' dis. It ain't ya fault." He said as he looked back up and met eyes with Chawng who stood in the distance with his officials. The orc quickly turned away.

_(Damn him AND Ag'tor. She was notin' but a puppet to dem. Jest a puppet!) _Zumell recalled his mate's warnings when he first received word from Ag'tor about the mission:

"Ya better not let ANYTING happen to dat girl, ya hear? I made a promise tah meh dearest friends an' I plan on keepin' it. If anyting, I should be deh one goin' up tah Azshara wit her, jes' tah make sure." Mikal'wah said sternly with her hands on her hips. Zumell looked down at his mate's swollen belly. She couldn't have had less than two babies in there and he gave her a look before kissing her. "Meh love, I promise ya, ain't notin' gonna happen to her. She's got our love, her Meme's pride an' her Pao's spirit. Dat girl be ah survivor!"

_(No mattah what happens to her… dat girl's got her parents' blessins. She ain't dead… an' I'm gonna find her!)_

"If you do find her… and she's okay… tell her I'm sorry anyway… for my recklessness, ya know?" Slinky said as she looked away.

Zumell mounted his raptor and nodded to the goblin before heading onto the road past Talrendis Point.

Ti'Ran opened her eyes. The rich Ashenvale canopy had deepened into a gentle indigo hue as small fireflies glittered and floated about. The air was tranquil and cool and a slight blue mist sifted around the foliage. Was she in the Spiritworld, the elders had mentioned so often back in Sen'Jin Village? She convinced herself otherwise, for no spirit healer had appeared to bargain for her life… or so the belief went. She lifted her head from the rocky platform from which she laid and realized that she felt no pain. The poison had cleared and she unraveled the strips of cloth from her arm to find it perfectly mended. She pulled her robes up to find the same of her leg. It had to have been the work of some healer.

_(But who…?) _Ti'Ran arose to her feet and scanned the area. The rock face and the valley were empty besides a few moonstags and moths. She braced herself against the tree that jut out from the rock face to see if anyone stood below. At the rustling of leaves, she quickly looked up into the darkness of the foliage to find a pair of glowing amber eyes staring down at her. Quite fearful, Ti'Ran slowly backed away from the tree and back to her resting spot. As she was weaponless and powerless, she was in no position to fight an enemy! The eyes dropped down to a lower branch and the shadow figure of a male night elf appeared with it.

Ti'Ran raised her hands in surrender. "Look… I don't wanna be your enemy… okay? I'm defenseless…" Her voice quivered as she spoke in Darnassian and she pushed herself helplessly against the rock face. The night elf swung down from the low branch and approached the blood elf troll. His eyes glowed brightly as he grinned and came closer.

"Please…don't…" Ti'Ran begged. As the night elf reached for her arm, Ti'Ran quickly sucker-punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. She quickly shoved her knee into his chest, picked up a rock and raised it over his head.

"Whatcha want, elf boy!"

"Uuuugh! I thought you said you were defenseless!" The night elf exclaimed.

"Not all defenseless…" Ti'Ran grinned viciously, bearing her sharp teeth.

"But you said you didn't want to be my enemy!"

"I lied. Now what ya doin' out heah?"

"Protecting you."

Ti'Ran's eyes grew wide as she dropped the rock and stood up.

"Protectin' me?"

"Yeah. I put all that effort into healing you, I figured that I should at least see you all the way through."

"…so ya weren't goin' tah try an' rape meh den?"

"I feel sorry for anyone that _does_ try that!" The night elf said as he stood up and backed away. Ti'Ran scowled at his towering height. He had to be at least two feet taller than her. He looked just as fit as he was tall, with broad shoulders and a strong lean body. Telling by his green kilt and leafy bracers, he was a Druid… and a far more experienced one than she. She was amazed she had overpowered him at all.

"… why'd ya heal meh?"

The night elf gave a look as if she had said something ludicrous. "Since when does a Druid need a reason to heal a fellow Druid?"

Ti'Ran was about to refute when the night elf came right up to her and held up her arm. She tried to shake him off but he wouldn't let go, his true strength apparent now.

"Will you stop fidgeting? I need to see if it's fully healed yet."

"It is! Now let goah meh!" Ti'Ran snapped.

The night elf released her and knelt down as he pulled up her robes.

"What on AZEROTH YA TINK YA DOIN'!" She shrieked.

"Checking your leg… what does it look like?"

"Whatcha mean, what does it look like? Get offa me!" Ti'Ran began quickly smacking the night elf on top of his head, but he seemed to be ignoring her.

"Yep… looks good." He said as he looked up at the blood elf troll and gave an innocent smile before she could strike him again. Ti'Ran froze. The night elf's skin was bluish lavender and his messy hair was a deep green. The same hue of green framed his jaw like moss on a tree. As he smiled, his cheekbones peaked and his eyes became absurdly squinty like two little strips of a sunbeam. Ti'Ran flushed violet for the first time in her life. How could she possibly hit that charming face…again? She dropped the thought and punched him anyway. The night elf fell back again.

"A bit hostile, aren't we? I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need no night elf's help!" Ti'Ran said as she turned away and headed down from the rock face.

"You did when you were laying there dying." The night elf said in a serious tone and Ti'Ran paused. "You needed help when you had to run away from your own faction members… and it seems you could use some help finding out where you belong in this world." The night elf explained as he approached her.

"Ya heard all dat, huh?" Ti'Ran asked a bit embarrassed.

"I spotted you the moment you stumbled into the valley, so terribly wounded. I thought you were avoiding those Silverwind orcs for the same reason I was but as I came close, I realized that you weren't a night elf and just had to come find out your story." The night elf looked to Ti'Ran with such enthusiasm and interest that she had to laugh.

"_My_ story? Oh, where do I begin?" she chimed sarcastically.

"From your origins, of course! I mean… what _are_ you?" The night elf inquired genuinely and he took a seat on a boulder as if it was story time.

Ti'Ran hated this question and it popped up so often from various people that she had lately refused to reply. However, the young gentleman did save her life so he deserved an answer.

"Meh Meme was a blood elf and meh Pao was a troll."

The night elf stared intently at her for a moment, as if allowing the information to sink in. "So this is what that combination looks like? Not far from a night elf at all." He finally said in a nonchalant manner. "So… I take it, Horde members get you confused with night elves and attack you and that's why you're here."

"Well… sorta."

"Okay… now why can you use your Druid abilities? Why do you lack nature's power?"

"I … don't know. I jes' can't use meh powers. I channel an' nothin' happens. I call upon deh elder spirits and dey give meh nothin'." Ti'Ran found this difficult to explain.

"The elder spirits of what?"

"Deh elder spirits… of nature?"

The night elf scrunched his brow and suddenly burst into laughter. Frustrated, Ti'Ran turned and headed down into the valley. The night elf quickly caught up and grabbed a hold of her.

"Woah, woah, woah there little lady-" He received yet another blow to the face.

"I REALLY wish you would stop doing that!"

"Look, I nevah wanted tah beh a Druid okay? I was one of deh best Shaman in Sen'Jin Village an' when I came out heah, dey stripped meh of meh powers and made meh learn dis okay!" Ti'Ran's voice cracked as she began to cry. She quickly wiped her tears away, ashamed to show such weakness.

"Someone forced you to become a druid?" The night elf scratched his head and couldn't help a smirk that crept onto his face. "That's kind of a blessing in disguise."

"I ain't a Druid okay? I wasn't meant tah be a Druid! I jest wish I could go back to meh Shaman ways."

"Well I hate to be the one to tell you that you won't find any Shamans out here. Not unless you head back on Horde territory."

Ti'Ran continued to cry in frustration, knowing quite well that she could not return to the Horde after all they had put her through.

The night elf looked about, seemingly clueless as to what to do about the poor girl. Clearly she was mixed up and in a difficult disposition. Without any other answer, he picked her up, put her over his shoulder and headed out of the valley.

Completely baffled, Ti'Ran stopped crying. "Where ya takin' meh?"

"We're going to Moonglade."

"Moonglade?"

"Homeland and sanctuary to the Druids. We'll start from scratch and teach you everything you need to know about becoming a Druid."

"I told ya dat I wasn't a Druid!"

"You are now. It's really not as bad as you think and you don't have much of a choice anyway because I'm taking you there for your own protection. You need a safe place to learn your abilities and Moonglade is it. No turning back now."

Ti'Ran's mind was completely blown. After all she had been through in the last twenty-four hours, how could she possibly defy this young man?

"Well at least lemme know ya name…"

"Denar'eth Nightwing." The night elf replied as he quickly stopped and put her down for a proper greeting. "And you?"

"Ti'Ran Ellorei Serais." The two shook hands officially.

"That's a pretty name. Glad to make your proper acquaintance, now get on me."

"WHAT!"

Denar'eth rolled his eyes. "I mean get on my back."

Without questioning further, Ti'Ran climbed onto the night elf's back and he immediately began to run.

_(Dis is ridiculous! What he got me on his back for, runnin' like dis?) _

Suddenly, Ti'Ran felt Denar'eth's body shift as he dropped down on all fours and transformed into a bear.

_(Oh… I forgot Druids can do dat!)_

Amazed, she continued to hold on to him as they made their way back onto the road, headed west in the night of the vale.


	4. A Beginner Druid in Battle

A Beginner Druid in Battle

It took Zumell nearly three hours to comb Southfury's riverbank. He searched from where the two lands converged, all the way down to where Ashenvale became the Barrens. All he had managed to find was Captain Grunwald's head and a broken druid staff. To his relief, he found no body, which left him to believe that Ti'Ran had carried on into Ashenvale after all. The troll imagined where the girl had landed, how far the river had taken her and where she would have ended up. Zanang'kar screeched with restlessness. The raptor never did like idling for long periods of time. Zumell patted his trusty mount.

"Okay friend, we'll rest once we reach deh Warsong Camp."

Astride Denar'eth's bear form, Ti'Ran took in Ashenvale's lush surroundings.

"Deh trees grow so healthy here… but is it day or night?" She asked with fascinated curiosity. Denar'eth huffed as if it were a decipherable answer.

"Oh sorry… guess ya can't really talk in bear form, eh?" Ti'Ran teased. "Ya know, I tink I prefer ya dis way, elf. Ya' all cuddly and ya don't talk."

Denar'eth came to an immediate halt and transformed as Ti'Ran fell forward onto the road.

"Oye! I was only jokin'!"

The night elf looked up, quickly grabbed onto the blood elf troll and yanked her toward him as two bodies slammed down onto the road. A night elf sentinel arched up and slashed into the female orc below her. Covered in blood, she looked up at Denar'eth and Ti'Ran.

"Fellow druids, Raynewood needs help!"

"Raynewood Retreat is under attack!" Denar'eth said in shock as he realized where they were.

"Report to Melyria Frostshadow at the tower atop this hill. Hurry!"

Denar'eth grabbed Ti'Ran's hand and headed up the hill. Orcs and night elves battled fiercely on either side of the pathway leading up to Raynewood Tower. They found Melyria Frostshadow standing at the tower's entrance helping her soldiers keep the Horde members out of range. She gave a look of surprise when the couple appeared before her.

"You have come to aid us?"

"Yes. In any way we can." Denar'eth replied.

"Excellent! My Sentinels and I have been ordered by Keeper Ordanus to stay here and hold the tower. So far we've been able to repel the Horde but now they're going around us to directly attack the retreat just north of us. The keeper sent his dryads to defend the tree but they do not seem to be much of a match for the Warsong vanguard. I need you to go out there and recover as many of the Laughing Sisters corpses as you possibly can. Take them to Halannia inside the tree at the retreat. She'll know what to do."

Denar'eth nodded, took Ti'Ran's hand once more, and began to lead her away when a long blade quickly drew up to Ti'Ran's neck, barely grazing her skin. Denar'eth turned back to Melyria in surprise.

"She is not a race of the Alliance. For what purpose is she with you?" Melyria's voice was ice as she glared at the blood elf troll.

Denar'eth returned a cold expression, "She fights for the Cenarion Circle… that should be purpose enough."

Ti'Ran looked to him. _(Deh Cenarion Circle?)_

Melyria stared for a moment before finally lowering her sword.

"Very well. But my Sentinels shall be close by. I hope you will understand."

"Do what you must." Denar'eth replied as he pulled Ti'Ran away and shape shifted. Ti'Ran quickly mounted him and they headed north through the small valley. As the giant Raynewood Tree came into view, dryads began to replace the night elves, battling orcs on the field. Ti'Ran spotted the first corpse and jumped off Denar'eth. As she came to the body, she couldn't help but stare for a moment for she had never seen a dryad before. The elf-like creature was a soft green color with leaves and ivy for hair and her lower half was that of a fawn's. Ti'Ran snapped out of her astonishment and began to lift the creature's body.

Denar'eth returned to his own form as he approached the girl. "Here, I'll carry a few on my back at a time while you spot them since they tend to be…"

The little blood elf troll quickly lifted the dryad's corpse onto her back.

"Turn into ah bear and I'll load deh bodies onto ya back."

Denar'eth stared in disbelief.

"I got troll in meh, Den, and trolls beh pretty strong." She grinned as the night elf shape shifted once again.

Ti'Ran lifted the corpse onto Denar'eth's back and quickly spotted another body. As she ran to it, she heard Denar'eth bellow and looked back only to be struck with a heavy mace. The blood elf troll flew back into the grass. A female orc ran towards Ti'Ran with her mace raised but once she reached the girl she stopped in her tracks. With wide eyes, she stuttered. "You…you're no night elf!"

The orc was suddenly shocked with a bolt of nature's wrath and fell to the ground.

"Ti'Ran, strike her!" Denar'eth shouted from afar as he channeled another spell. Ti'Ran quickly picked up a pike off of a body close by.

"What are you doing!" The female orc shouted in anger and confusion as she came after the blood elf troll once again, this time, meaning to attack. The two females' weapons clashed but the orc easily overpowered the youthful blood elf troll. The orc forcefully swung her mace and smashed into the pike, snapping it in two. Before the orc could strike again, Ti'Ran let out a fierce cry and violently charged into her enemy with the broken ends of her weapon. The orc's expression dropped back into bewilderment as she fell to the ground.

Ti'Ran's eyes grew wide as she stared down at the orc. "I…I killed a membah of deh Horde…."

"Ti'Ran!" Denar'eth called as he carried two dryads' bodies over his shoulders and ran to the girl. "Good job on that orc!" He smiled.

"I killed a Horde membah…" Ti'Ran repeated.

"Yeah, the sense of guilt will leave you soon enough. Trust me, I know the feeling. Come on, let's finish this!" The night elf replied as he transformed back into a bear.

Once they had collected all that they could carry, Denar'eth and Ti'Ran ran up the hill to Raynewood Retreat's tree and entered inside. Dryads and night elves sat about healing the wounded, mending weapons and reinforcing armor. A pale green, snow-dusted dryad descended the inner ramp of the tree and overlooked her fellow protectors. She looked up to see Ti'Ran and Denar'eth with the dryad corpses and immediately approached them.

"Thank you for retrieving some of my fallen sisters. They must be returned to life, goddess willing, but it will take time."

"We will retrieve as many as we can." Ti'Ran said as she mounted Denar'eth once more and headed back out onto the field. Within a few hours, the duo had managed to clear the field of dryad bodies as the Horde orcs began to recede from the grounds.

"They are retreating… as expected." Said Halannia as she looked out over the valley from high up in the Raynewood tree.

"Where were dey comin' from anyway?" Ti'Ran asked with her hands on her hips, hunched over in fatigue.

"The Warsong orcs have a small camp somewhere near here. I'm sure Thagg is responsible for the attack and next time he'll come at us himself." The dryad explained.

"But if dey retreated, dat means we've won… right?" Ti'Ran looked up to Denar'eth who smiled and shook his head.

"You're so cute… I'm afraid not."

"He's right. They have decided to fall back to rest and regroup. The middays here in Ashenvale are not nearly as hot as in the Barrens but the orcs can't stand the humidity. They will be back by the evening and when the do return, they'll bring stronger aid."

All was remotely calm at Warsong Lumber Camp. Many of the night elves had retreated back into the woods. Some orcs and tauren collected and burnt the dead while others fixed weapons and aided the wounded. Zumell went from soldier to soldier asking if anyone had seen a small blood elf troll. When his pursuit came to no avail, he asked if anyone had come across an odd-looking night elf but most warriors looked to him as if he were insane.

"I saw he night elf you speak of." One orc finally spoke up and Zumell rushed to his side.

"Ya saw her, mon? She be ah very small-lookin' ting, wit brown robes and purple hair?"

"Yeah, that was her. She stuck out from all the others. I attacked her but two others got to me before I could finish her off. Found it pretty odd when her fellow injured begged her for help and she ran off in terror."

"Dat's because she wasn't really a night elf. She be ah blood elf troll undah disguise fo' ah mission."

The orc thought about the troll's words for a moment as he scratched his head.

"Oh… oops…wow."

"Ya say she ran off? Tah where?"

The injured orc got up and limped just outside of the camp's central building. Zumell followed right behind.

"She bolted into the woods right past that boulder there. Hope the night elves haven't caught her… I know that _I_ couldn't tell the difference."

"Much tanks." Zumell said graciously and ran out to mount his raptor. He headed for the brush just beyond the base.

"Okay, time for some Druid 101." Denar'eth said as he pulled the girl out onto the grass behind the giant Raynewood tree. "Now, you say that you manage to pull some power when you channel your spells, but you are unable to execute them, right?"

"Right."

"When you channel your power, where do you pull from?"

"Don't really know…I beh so used tah callin' deh spirits of deh elements." Ti'Ran replied as she watched the night elf press his finger to his lips and squint his eyes.

"Calling… upon… the spirits…." Denar'eth trailed off as he thought for a moment and turned to Ti'Ran. "Ti'Ran, look around you. Nature surrounds us at all times. She is our provider… our mother… and the animals are her children. Much like shamans call upon 'the spirits', druids call upon nature and her children for their power. For each spell you learn, you must think of its origin and call upon that, with which nature provides you."

Ti'Ran absorbed the night elf's words as he came behind her and held out her hands.

"Wrath is a spell that might remind you of lightening. You call upon that element as a shaman, correct?"

"Yes."

"Wrath is nature's fury withdrawn from the roots of the earth. Close your eyes. Channel wrath and withdraw nature's fury. Feel the power from the ground… rise into your feet… through your body and up to your hands."

Ti'Ran channeled the spell as her hands began to glow yellow and sparks of leaves appeared and floated about.

"Find a target… and release with force." Denar'eth guided.

Ti'Ran looked to a Moonstag in the near distance but when Denar'eth saw where she intended to aim, he quickly turned her towards the hill. The yellow electrical energy flashed from her hands and shot into an injured orc scout, who happened to be snooping around. The orc let out a yelp and fell down the hill a couple of yards away.

"Oye! I was aimin' fo dat stag! Why'dya do dat?" Ti'Ran snapped but turned to see the dark look on the night elf's face. He bent down to come face to face to the blood elf troll and spoke in a deep and serious tone.

"Druids do not lay harm to those they swear to defend. You destroy nature's children with her own forces and you bite the hand that feeds."

"Sorry…" Ti'Ran barely whispered as she felt her heart drop. Denar'eth was truly committed to the beliefs of his class and she wished not to disappoint him again. As he stood up straight, his stern expression melted back into a soft smile and he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"That's okay. Understand that we do what is necessary to avoid harm to nature, even if we, ourselves come to harm in the process."

"Dat sounds a bit extreme."

"It is…" Denar'eth laughed. "It's up to each Druid to make his or her own call on that one."

"Den… what is deh Cenarion Circle?"

"The founding faction of Druidism. The organization is made up of Arch-druids… night elves and a few tauren of high druidic power, and druids of the wild like dryads, tree-ents and ancients. We serve to them as they provide knowledge and power to us, all for the better of our cause. Our world has been faced with much damage over the centuries. If we do not preserve and protect what is left of her, this world will perish… which will lead to our end as well."

Ti'Ran stared out into the green land around her. It breathed with life unlike her homelands in Duotar and the Barrens. While the trolls had begun to refurbish vegetation to Sen'Jin Village and the Echo Isles, it did not compare to these lands, which the night elves preserved so well. She began to believe that Druids served quite an important purpose. Perhaps they weren't such a weak class after all.

Denar'eth smiled; glad to see that his words had connected to the girl.

"Okay… onto Rejuvenation. This spell works the same way Wrath does, only instead of calling for nature's fury, you call to her for healing…. Let's have you practice on some of the wounded inside the tree…."

As midday passed, the sun tipped over the forest canopy, angling its beams towards the east and the air began to cool.

Ti'Ran had finally acquired the ability to use her few Druid spells correctly and she sat by the fire just outside the tree, content with what she had learned. Of course, she knew she was a fast learner… always had been, but Denar'eth was also a very good teacher. As he passed her to speak with Halannia, they shared a quick exchange of smiles. How kind he had been to take her under his wing, although she was a blood elf troll… and a member of….

Ti'Ran suddenly thought about the orc she had killed earlier that morning.

"_What are you doing!"_ She recalled the orc's utter confusion. A troubled look crossed her face as she struggled with the conflicted feelings.

"You performed rather well out there, earlier… especially for someone so young… I'm impressed." Melyria Frostshadow appeared, startling the blood elf troll.

Ti'Ran quickly grew nervous and felt the need to speak properly before the Sentinel. "Thank you. I appreciate that you have allowed me to fight for this cause."

"Such refined Darnassian. I wonder how you came to acquire our language so well?"

Ti'Ran could feel the Sentinel prying at her.

"A childhood hobby I used to use to scare teasing allies away." She lied. "They were never fond of me."

"Yes, you are quite _different_, aren't you? Tell me, girl. Why do you betray your people now?"

Ti'Ran suddenly felt a sincere burn of anger inside her and she scowled at her past.

"Because dey betrayed me…"

The night elf continued to eye the blood elf troll with daring intrigue as Denar'eth came and sat down.

"The blacksmith has collected abandoned weapons and is fixing them as I speak. I've had him start on a good staff for you." He explained cheerily.

Ti'Ran shook her head. "A staff beh useless. Does he have any axes?"

Denar'eth looked to the girl a bit bewildered. "Ti'Ran, Druids don't wield axes."

"Dis one does."

"It is a rule of our class."

Ti'Ran sighed in frustration.

"Sometin' with a blade den. I feel helpless witout ah blade." The girl pouted and batted her eyes at the night elf.

He laughed and sighed. "Very well, I'll see what I can do." He got up once more patted the girl on the head and left.

The Sentinel raised a brow as she, too, stood, nodded and left without another word. Ti'Ran watched the leader of the troops of Raynewood, leave. Something told her the Alliance-driven Sentinel was going to be trouble.

"Ti'Ran." Halannia called out as she made her way to the blood elf troll. Ti'Ran smiled at the dryad as she came near. Not only did she take a liking to the unique and beautiful creature and her race, but also because Halannia did not seem to mind that Ti'Ran was a race of the Horde.

"Denar'eth has just informed me of your lack of experience with our class's attack magic and now I feel uncomfortable asking you back out onto the battlefield. Could you remain inside the tree to heal our wounded?"

Ti'Ran frowned. _(Deh nerve of dat night elf… I did jest fine against dat orc a while back!) _Used to taking the reigns, Ti'Ran sighed. "Very well, den. I'll be ah healah."

"Do not believe for one minute that the tree will be any bit more safe, my friend. Our leader Keeper Ordanus will be watching high up in the tree. The Warsong vanguard would love to get a hold of his head not to mention other enemies of unsavory vengeance. Be prepared for anyone that comes through that entranceway."

Ti'Ran nodded and smiled. _(Now dat sounds more like it!)_

Denar'eth approached with a staff in one hand and a dagger in the other. "I am afraid we are low on weapon resources. Sorry." He shrugged.

"Gimme dem both." Ti'Ran said as she ripped a strip off of her already tattered robes and tied the dagger to the end of the staff. "Good enough." She said and stuck out her tongue as a grin stretched onto the night elf's face.

"Halannia!" A voice called out as a Sentinel drew near. "We've just killed a scout. It looks as though the Horde troops will disregard the tower and take on the tree full-force!"

"Everyone, find your positions and hold ground!" Halanina commanded as she picked up her staff. "If the Horde dares to think that they can take our beloved forest away from us, then they are _fatally _mistaken!"

Horde members poured into the small valley by the dozens as the dryads and night elves came forward to confront them. Ti'Ran eagerly awaited some action as she watched Denar'eth and Halannia battle with numerous orcs.

_(Hmph… deh do pretty good usin' jest a staff….) _she thought as she watched the two druids take their enemies down, two at a time.

"I remind you to keep your watchful eyes on the enemy, Druid; not our allies." A deep voice advised and Ti'Ran looked up to see a massive male dryad standing before her. The bright teal elf-looking creature had a stag's lower body and towering antlers. He was an impressive sight and Ti'Ran nodded to oblige to his words.

"This is the perfect time for Thagg or Braelyn to strike and if I go down, Raynewood Retreat will crumble as well. This place's soul purpose was once for gathering and protecting nature's strengths. Now she weakens, poisoned by the blood of war seeping into her grounds. Alas, we must do what is necessary."

The dryad looked to Ti'Ran's makeshift spear and raised a brow as he placed his hand over it's binding. Ti'Ran watched in amazement as vines grew out from the staff and entwined the dagger, reinforcing the two weapons to each other.

"That should hold a bit better for you. May nature guide you through your battle." The dryad walked away and headed back up the ramp.

"Keeper Ordanus!" Ti'Ran suddenly realized, aloud and she headed for the entranceway to stand guard.

Wounded dryads and night elves began to approach her and she helped them into the tree. The injured continued to appear and their numbers were growing larger each time. Ti'Ran spent nearly four hours hopping from one injured ally to the next; healing with all the power she could muster. Just as she began to feel the fatigue kick in, the blood elf troll looked up to find Halannia entering the tree with a blood-covered Denar'eth on her back.

"DEN!" Ti'Ran rushed to Halannia's side and helped Denar'eth down.

"Thagg was a bit too powerful for him but he managed to cut the bastard down enough for me to finish him off. I don't think his wounds are fatal but do your best." Halannia explained as she helped the blood elf troll lay the night elf on a mat. The dryad immediately headed back out into battle.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…." The night elf weakly but stubbornly assured Ti'Ran as she began to use her Rejuvenation spell.

"I can't learn notin' from ya if ya die." Ti'Ran teased him.

"I can't teach you when I'm out there screwing up." Denar'eth managed to laugh.

"Well, I learn from ya mistakes." The blood elf troll smiled.

"Good… so do I." He returned the smile.

Denar'eth's wounds healed within the hour and most of the other wounded had healed up as well and headed back out to battle.

"How ya feelin'?" Ti'Ran asked the night elf.

"Ready to head back out there… thanks to you." Denar'eth said as he got up and took up his staff once more.

"Don'tcha go out dere an' get killed or you'll have wasted all meh hard work!"

The night elf smiled as he turned to head out the tree. He immediately stopped as an orc and a troll confronted him. Judging by their unique armor, they were not apart of the Warsong vanguard, but powerful all the same.

"Step aside, elf! We gotta dryad head to take! Braelyn's orders." The female orc spoke in Common tongue as she kicked Denar'eth's chest and sent him flying back into the tree. Ti'Ran immediately began channeling Wrath. Before the blood elf troll could finish the cast, the orc chucked daggers that tacked Ti'Ran's hands against the wall of the tree.

Denar'eth quickly rose to his feet. "Rogues, huh?" He smiled as he suddenly dropped his staff and vanished.

Suddenly, the rogue orc disappeared as well and in flashes, the two re-emerged with weapons at parry. Before Ti'Ran could witness more of the impressive fighting technique, she was stabbed in the shoulder. She quickly casted Wrath, blasting the rogue troll back a few feet but he immediately advanced once more. Ti'Ran whipped her spear before him and parried his attack.

Tired of shadow-melding, Denar'eth sighed and transformed into a bear. He charged the surprised orc and began to rip her to shreds.

Ti'Ran managed to blast the troll with spells that barely kept him from using stealth attacks.

"Yeh, fightin' deh wrong side, girl." The troll smiled as he spoke to her in Zandali. Ti'Ran felt her stomach drop as the guilt returned. The troll bashed into the blood elf troll, slamming her into the wall, his knife just missing her already wounded shoulder. "Beh pretty pathetic dat ya took all dem childhood teasin's tah heart like dat. Dat elf blood in ya made ya weak. Let's face it… ya nevah were cut out tah be ah troll."

As the troll spoke, Ti'Ran's hand discovered a dagger stuck in the wall and she began to wedge it out.

"I ain't weak." Ti'Ran glared. "Nevah was…" She quickly jabbed the troll in the face with the blade. As he stumbled back, she picked up her spear and casted an extremely power blast of Wrath. "…and I nevah will be!" Ti'Ran ran at the troll and forced the weapon right through him. Halannia and Melyria appeared in the entranceway as Ti'Ran ripped her blade from the troll's body.

"TUM'BAKU!" The troll managed to curse before falling to the ground.

Ti'Ran stared down at the dead troll as Denar'eth came to her side.

"E'Kuya was always a skilled rogue. Can't believe I jes' defeated him with so few ah' skills."

"You _knew_ him?" Denar'eth exclaimed, wide-eyed.

Ti'Ran nodded. "Trained in Echo Isles wit him. He was ah year ahead ah meh.. least I thought…."

Denar'eth scratched his head as he looked to the little blood elf troll. "What does '_tum'baku'_ mean?"

"…it be ah nasty word fo' traitor."

With Thagg defeated, many of the Warsong vanguard had retreated back to base, leaving a few straggling fighters left to clear from the field. The battle had ended.

"I thank you druids for all your help. I'm afraid we have not much to offer you, due to our low resources but if you are headed to Astranaar, take this letter to Thenysil. She will give you a proper reward." Melyria explained as she handed the parchment to Denar'eth. She then turned to Ti'Ran with stern eyes.

"A blood elf troll fights beside the Alliance… remain strong young one for every mission you take shall challenge your loyalty and integrity."

Ti'Ran nodded, knowing well that the Sentinel feigned sincerity.

Halannia saluted the couple and waved them off as they headed out of the valley and back onto the main road.


	5. A Long Trip to Moonglade

A Long Trip to Moonglade

Nightfall dimmed the Ashenvale foliage as Ti'Ran slept atop a bear-form-Denar'eth. They traveled a few miles before the bear slowed to a walk.

Ti'Ran awoke at the sudden change of pace. "If ya tired, jes lemme know." She teased as she hopped off of his back. Denar'eth returned to his original form and they strode along the stone road slowly. "How far we be from Moonglade anyway?"

Denar'eth wrapped his arms behind his head and sighed. The battle at Raynewood had worn on them both. "It's a long trip. We must pass through Astranaar, head north into Darkshore up to Lor'danel. Then we fly by Hippogryph into Moonglade. It's a three day walk from Astranaar, but the trip is worth while since you learn the bulk of your intermediate training, from there."

"Three days from Astranaar? Well, how far be Astranaar from here?"

"Relax, it's only a few more miles down the road."

"A few more miles? Den, we been fightin' all day an-"

Denar'eth quickly placed his fingers over the girl's lips as he turned to her. "When you're on a journey, the road is long and the destinations far. Take in the scenery for a while, will ya? Trust me, I'm just as tired as you." And with that, he turned and continued down the road.

A bit surprised by his response, Ti'Ran paused as she watched the night elf continue on. He was right, of course, but what really bothered her was the feeling she got every time she disappointed him, even just a little. His acceptance of her was so important for some reason and she could not understand why. The blood elf troll slowly began to follow him, watching his tired but seemingly care-free stride. She replayed the day's events in her mind, realizing that she had only known this night elf for _one day. _Yet, Denar'eth showed such generosity and cheerful guidance that he seemed nothing less than sincere. Still, all of Ti'Ran's pondering led down to one question.

(_Is it all an act?) _

The blood elf troll was no fool. She had spent the last couple of months learning the art of deception to use against the Alliance. What if Denar'eth was simply doing the same?

Was this night elf really a quiet rebel against the Alliance? He proudly claimed that he only showed true allegiance to the Cenarion Circle. But Ti'Ran knew so little about the faction that she had to question their beliefs and intentions as well. What if this "journey" was nothing more than a trap… and Denar'eth had the bait?

Ti'Ran had sunken so deep into thought that she did not notice where she walked. Denar'eth now stood before her and stopped her from taking another step. The blood elf troll suddenly looked up to see molten lava flowing over the broken stone road ahead of them. The surrounding trees were singed and burning and fire elementals floated about as if they were protecting something.

"What happened here?" Ti'Ran asked fearfully.

"The Cataclysm happened. Ever since that cursed dragon surfaced, all hell has released from the depths of our planet. Here, the fire elementals have gone awry. I've been told that the other elements are banding together to try to calm the fire's fury but they need more power." Denar'eth explained as he helped the blood elf troll climb the broken jetties of road.

"Can we help?" Ti'Ran asked, rather disappointed to see such a beautiful land tainted with such massive destruction.

"A mission of that degree is beyond our ability right now… especially when you have so much catching up to do."

Ti'Ran frowned as they climbed and hopped over the jagged blocks of broken road. Denar'eth picked up speed and hopped ahead of the blood elf troll. Ti'Ran grew annoyed as she watched the night elf leap effortlessly from rock to rock.

"How ya doin' dat?"

"Doing what?"

"Jumpin'deh blocks like it ain't difficult tah do?"

"Oh…a night elf's grace? We're pretty quick on our feet. You're part elf too. Where's that trait in you?" Denar'eth asked playfully as he came back to help her.

"Deh blood elves probably lost dat trait when dey were banished from deez lands."

"You learned that history, huh?"

"Yep." She replied curtly as she made her way past him. Suddenly, Denar'eth swooped the girl up into his arms and leapt onto the main road.

"Whatcha doin? Put meh down!" Ti'Ran fussed.

"Stop, stop." The night elf said in a hushed and serious tone as he looked back to the jutted rocks and began to run.

"What is it?"

"I think we may have caught some negative attention. Guards from Silverwind Refuge are coming up behind us! I forgot their post was so close!"

"Well put meh down! We can fight'em!" Ti'Ran said eagerly.

"Not nine of them!" Denar'eth said as he lifted the blood elf troll over his head and onto his back. He quickly transformed into a bear and out ran the Horde soldiers.

Nearly three miles down the road, the duo pressed on toward Astranaar. Denar'eth had given up bear form once more and struggled to keep a decent pace. Ti'Ran trudged slowly behind and smiled when she saw the gates of a village surrounded by a lake in the distance. However, Denar'eth did not share the blood elf troll's joy for he noticed something wrong with the village. Astranaar glowed…burned …_on fire! _The two ran to the gates, past the guards, who desperately put out flames all about. Every rooftop in the village was in flames and people ran around with buckets of water, trying to reduce the damage. Denar'eth noticed a particular Sentinel who ran about barking orders and decided to head towards her.

"Captian Thenysil!" he called out as he and Ti'Ran came near. "We've come from Raynewood Retreat to-"

"Well don't just stand there!" The Captain snapped as she threw two buckets at the couple. "Help us put out the fires!"

Ti'Ran and Denar'eth took their buckets to the lake and began throwing water onto any fiery surface they saw. For twenty minutes, the duo exhausted their already tired bodies with this game until Denar'eth became frustrated.

"Errrrrgh! This is useless!" He shouted, chucking the bucket.

"It's like deh fires jest won't stop! What's causin' dis mess!" Ti'Ran asked, feeling rather overwhelmed.

Denar'eth looked up and pointed high out over the lake. A group of Horde members on windryders flew around the perimeter of Astranaar pitching branches of fire onto the small town. Some of the enemies used fire spells to cause more drastic damage and they laughed as they flew by.

"This is ridiculous! I hate getting mixed up in _their_ messes but we need a place to rest and we're already here." Denar'eth said as he paced back and forth in frustration.

"Whose mess? What'dya mean?" Ti'Ran was utterly confused.

"The Alliance and the Horde! Enemies attacking a thousand year old tree of the Cenarion Cirlce is one thing but THIS kind of caddy shit never ends between these two factions!"

"So… ya don't side wit deh Alliance?"

Denar'eth gave a half smile and looked to the lost blood elf troll.

"Not unless I absolutely have to… and right now, if we really want a soft bed to sleep in, then we've gotta make them happy." The night elf explained as he looked to a set of catapult throwers bound and unused at the center of the town. "Follow me!"

The duo quickly came to the catapults and began to set one up. Ti'Ran rushed to the lake with her bucket and began filling it with water and rocks. She filled the thrower until it was full as Denar'eth cranked up the massive device and pulled the release lever. Water and rocks flew into the air, hitting a cluster of flying Horde members off of their windryders. The village people quickly caught on and began to set up the other throwers. As more and more Horde members were taken down, the rest of the attacking party decided to retreat to their small camp across from the lake. The people of Astranaar cheered as Denar'eth winked to Ti'Ran, who watched Captain Thenysil approach them. The Sentinel, however, did not seem as pleased as they had expected.

"They'll be back… by tomorrow, no doubt. Overuse of the throwers causes wear and tear on our backup defense mechanisms. We don't use them when we can avoid it but you obviously weren't informed of that and that is fine. Anyhow, you've somehow managed to muster up some enthusiasm in our public against those hooligans and I thank you for your help." The captain finally cracked a small smile for the couple. Her smile dropped immediately as she squinted and came uncomfortably close to Ti'Ran to examine her. "However, I find it rather odd that _you _would come to our aid, you… you…are you troll or elf?"

"Both ma'am."

"What an odd cross breed." Thenysil stared for only a moment longer before shaking her head and stepping back. "Nevertheless, you did help our town… so you must be on our side. I take it you will be expecting some reward but unfortunately our-"

"The hospitality of your inn is all we ask." Denar'eth interjected as he handed over Melyria's letter. "And perhaps some spirits and good food." He chimed with his squinty eyes aglow.

Denar'eth waddled recklessly about; with his eyes wide open as he called out in a loud and obnoxious tone, "_Aaaaaughibbrgubugbugrguburgle!_" Ti'Ran burst into laughter as she rolled over, nearly spilling her cup of wine. "Dat beh a murloc alright! Hahaha! But come on, now. Dat's jest too easy! Do anoddah!"

Denar'eth gulped some of his wine before putting the cup down and squealing as he waved his staff in the air. He scooped up a small cluster of leaves that lie on the floorboards of the inn and blew them off of his hands and continued to squeal.

"Wait, wait, wait! I know dat one! … you's a quillboar!"

"What kind?"

"Shaman quillboar! Hahaha!"

"Correct!"

Ti'Ran squealed in victory as she finished off her cup of wine. Denar'eth picked up the bottle of Moonharvest and brought it over to her.

"Ya see… I lose at that game every time because I'm tooooo good at doing impressshions." Denar'eth cheesed as his eyes squinted cheerily and he poured the girl another cup of wine.

"Oye, ya tink ya slick, givin' meh all dis wine, eh? Ya gonna try n' seduce meh next, right?" Ti'Ran smirked.

"My dear, lovely little lady, you and I both know, (hic!), that I would be a FOOL to try and pull such a move on you."

Ti'Ran laughed and nodded.

"Alas, such a fascinating experience could only happen, if you decided to make a move on me." Denar'eth explained as he finished filling his own cup and returning to Ti'Ran. He raised his cup and nodded respectably to the blood elf troll.

"To a most unique and rare new friend… with a new found hope. Welcome to Druidism and it truly is a blessing to have you by my side." He toasted and tapped his cup to Ti'Ran's.

Ti'Ran paused for a moment and thought about his words. She had to ask, "Den, I am tankful fo all ya done but I gotta ask… _why_ did ya save me… and why ya helpin' meh? I nevah knew anybody so willin' tah go outta dere way before. Why you doin' dis?"

The night elf's cheerful smile waned as he looked down to the ground. "I feel that I can relate to your disposition with the Horde quite a bit, really… with my own faction, that is…"

"Ya mean deh Cenarion Cir-"

"No, no. Of course not… I mean the Alliance." Denar'eth stood and slowly walked to the banister at the overlook, that provided a beautiful view of the surrounding lake.

"I wasn't always so open to the races of the opposing faction, although I've been a Druid all my life. In fact, I despised all Horde members like any other night elf would. However, when I traveled to Moonglade for the first time to meet the Great Bear Spirit, I crossed paths with a tauren who surprisingly spoke Darnassian… Duren Sunwatcher. His knowledge on the history of my people was impressive and he had always highly admired our druidic roots. He taught me the full purpose of the Cenarion Circle and told me of how the tauren played a vital role in preserving and protecting our planet… just like the night elves. He was so young to have provided me with so much knowledge. He was like a mentor to me… and he became my closest friend. Unfortunately, we were being particularly stupid one day and decided to wander around Zoram Strand to practice our abilities on some naga. … I wish I had never brought him there…":

"Duren, get your fuzzy ass back over here! It's been ten minutes, you cheater!" Denar'eth teased as he called out to his friend. Duren ran to him with great speed as he carried a heavy collection of naga heads.

"No need to cry, sweetheart, I'm right here." The tauren teased back. "And I've brought you a present." He threw the heads at the night elf's feet. "Twelve."

Denar'eth frowned. "Ya didn't tell me we were supposed to _collect_ the heads! All mine are probably floating back out to sea!"

"How many did you get?"

"I guess I'll go hunt for them-"

"Den… how many?"

The night elf tightened his lips as he glared. "…Eight."

"HA! Beat you again!" the tauren cheered.

"Easy to say when you're three spells ahead of me." Denar'eth stuck out his tongue.

"Oh come on, then." The tauren laughed as he put an arm around his friend and they headed back inland. "So how goes it with Telessya? You two figure out how to…um… _make it work_… heheh!" he giggled and made hand motions of two bodies romping.

"I'm not answering that question… get off my back." Denar'eth scowled as his tauren friend shook him playfully.

"Hey!" Denar'eth smiled as he morphed into a bear and pounced on Duren. The tauren quickly transformed as well and they rolled around in the sand play fighting.

"That's so sweet, it's sickening." A voice appeared.

The two bears stopped playing and looked up. They quickly morphed back into their natural forms and stood up.

Before them were three powerful-looking Alliance missionaries on mounts. Two were night elves and the other, a human. The female night elf dismounted and walked up to the frozen druids.

"I can't believe I'm seeing this in my own lands. Have you lost your mind, young brother of Teldrassil?"

Denar'eth was prepared to speak when Duren quickly interjected.

"Please, we wish for no trouble. We are but two druids simply training for better preparation to serve the Cenarion Circ-"

"Silence, you filthy cow or I'll cut out your tongue! I cannot believe you would dare use the Darnassian language when it is not yours to speak!"

Duren quickly lowered his head.

A smile suddenly crept onto the night elf's face.

"I challenge you two to fight each other… to the death."

The druids looked up in shock as the night elf turned back to her friends. "What do you guys say? We'll place our bets on this duel!" She chimed maliciously as she turned back to Denar'eth and Duren. "Ten gold says the cow will win. He looks a bit stronger than his… friend, here."

"I agree!" the human laughed.

"No, I place faith in our race… the night elf will win!" The male night elf exclaimed as he pulled out a small bag of gold.

Duren looked up with a stern expression. "I will not harm my friend."

The female night elf swiftly unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the tauren's neck. "YOU WILL FIGHT OR I WILL KILL YOU BOTH! Cooperate and the winner will be left unharmed." She threatened as she backed away and motioned for them to begin.

Denar'eth looked to his friend, "Duren, I will not do thi-" Duren slammed into the night elf knocking him a few feet away.

"Duren, stop!"

"Hit me, Den!" Duren snapped as he whipped his staff from over his head and struck his friend with Moonfire. The arcane beam of light burned through Denar'eth's body as he struggled to his feet.

"No! I will not fight you!"

Duren violently shoved his staff into the night elf's stomach. Denar'eth doubled over and received another blow to the face. He turned over and crawled away slowly as Duren came to him once more.

"STRIKE ME, DENAR'ETH!" The tauren shouted angrily and kicked the night elf in the stomach.

The two night elves and human sat on their mounts laughing and cheering the battle on.

Duren struck his friend with a Starfire spell that blew Denar'eth nearly five yards away. Denar'eth slowly sat up and spit blood from his mouth as he watched his friend walk toward him.

"Strike me… I beg you, my friend." Duren implored, his eyes filled with tears.

Denar'eth rose to his feet once more and pulled out a long dagger.

"Good." Duren whispered and ran at his friend, his staff raised.

The two cried out as they made contact. Denar'eth's blade was jammed deeply into the tauren's chest as blood seeped from out of his leather armor. Duren placed a hand on the night elf's head and smiled down at him.

"Stand strong for our faction_._"

Tears rolled down Denar'eth's cheeks.

"Stand strong for _only_ our faction." Duren fell down into the sand as Denar'eth fell to his knees beside him.

"Dammit, you won!" the human said, handing the male night elf his bag of gold. The female night elf did the same and approached the druids.

"May this serve to remind you who's side you're on. If I see you again, I will kill you for the shame you put to our race." She hissed and rode off with her allies.

Denar'eth sat and cried before the body of his friend. 

Ti'Ran wiped the tears from her cheeks as she looked to Denar'eth with sheer sympathy.

"Having my own faction turn against me forced me to question the integrity of the Alliance… and my own people. I feel like my race has been blinded by the humans and their purposes strongly swayed. From that day on, I felt no allegiance to the Alliance. My only faction is the Cenarion Circle… a faction that has no boundaries… and one who's priorities still remain true to the ancient times."

"How long ago did all dis happen?"

"About a year ago. I returned to Teldrassil and remained in the Cenarion Enclave in Darnassus. I practiced no magic; only studied. Studied back into the history of our people and the original class of all night elves. Only after Malfurion's return to Darnassus did I feel compelled to take action for the Cenarion Circle once more. I only follow along with the Alliance because they have so much power and some still choose to fight along side our cause thanks to Tyrande Whisperwind."

"Tyrande is deh leadah of deh night elves, correct?"

"Yes."

"And Malfurion… Stormrage. I heard ah him before. He be married to Tyrande."

"He is also the leader of the Cenarion Circle."

Ti'Ran came to Denar'eth's side and tightly held onto his arm.

"I will learn to protect and preserve nature as you do. I want to learn everyting I can about deh Cenarion Circle and what we can do to continue tah serve deh faction. You'll help meh wit dis, right?"

Denar'eth smiled as he put a hand to the girl's cheek. They stared at each other for a long moment.

"Welp, in that case, we better get some rest. We've got quite the journey ahead of us tomorrow!" The night elf said, suddenly cheery once more as he ran and leapt onto his bed. "Cuddle with me? I'll change into a bear so you'll have something warm and snuggly to fall asleep with!" He chimed, his eyes turning to squinty little sunbeams once more.

"Not on ya life, ya crazy elf boy!" Ti'Ran snubbed him, jokingly and crawled into her bed across the room. She smiled when she heard him whine teasingly, and fell asleep.

A beam of sunlight shined brightly into Ti'Ran's face as she awoke from her heavy slumber. When she opened her eyes, she immediately went into shock. The blood elf troll had been tied up and set upon an Astranaar Thrower! Sentinels and the town's people surrounded her.

_(Damn, I musta been real drunk to have slept through dis one!)_

She turned her head to find Denar'eth tied to a lamppost.

"Den! What's happenin'!" Ti'Ran called out as Thenysil climbed onto the catapult beside the girl.

"I received word from Melyria Frostshadow of your victory over the Horde at Raynewood Retreat… well done."

"And _DIS_ beh deh tanks I get?" Ti'Ran exclaimed.

"Melyria was just as wary about your traitorous position against the Horde as I am and it turns out we had every reason to feel so. She received word from Azshara and passed it on to me immediately." The Sentinel explained as she pulled out a piece of written parchment.

"Thenysil, this is ridiculous! What have we done wrong? Will you please explain!" Denar'eth shouted.

"You're a blind idiot, young Druid of Darnassus. I had hoped you would know better than to aid such a disreputable member of the Horde."

"She no longer pledges to that faction! She's on our side!" He insisted.

"Oh really…." Thenysil said with a smug smile and a raised brow as she began to read the letter. "I warn you and your Sentinels to be on the look out for a blood elf troll. She will appear similar to our race's likes but has bright blue skin, loud red hair and is particularly small in stature…"

Ti'Ran glared at this.

"This so-called rebel of the Horde will appear to you denouncing her allegiance to her faction and may even aid you in your need. However her following crimes against the Alliance in Azshara stand worthy of great danger to our people:

-First degree assassination of Lorena Lorekeeper and the deaths of over 25 members at the Darnassian Base Camp

-Destructive espionage as well as subversion of the Azshara furbolg treaty

-First degree assassination of Captian Grunwald and Mariel Dawnsong and the obliteration of Talrendis Point!"

Members of the town gasped in shock while others cursed the blood elf troll.

Ti'Ran looked fearfully to Denar'eth who stared at her in complete astonishment.

"Den, listen! I was ordered tah do deez tings but dat ain't who I am. I was jest tryin' tah prove mehself. I jest… I jest wanted tah be accepted somewhere… fah once…. I jest wanted a place tah belong."

"Then why betray them now?" Thenysil questioned as she glared at the blood elf troll.

"Because I nevah belonged wit dem…" Ti'Ran said sadly.

"And you thought the Alliance would just accept you with open arms… especially after all you have done? IMBECILE!" Thenysil hissed with disgust.

Ti'Ran turned back to Denar'eth, "Den, please undahstand!"

"You completed all of those crimes… all of those missions… on your own?" He asked in shock.

Ti'Ran shamefully nodded.

A grin slowly stretched onto Denar'eth's face. "You're a better missionary than I thought."

"ENOUGH!" Thenysil shouted, now infuriated. "We should have strapped you to the throwers as well!"

A shadow passed overhead and the night elf looked up and smiled.

"You're friends have returned." Thenysil said as she jumped down from the catapult and watched the Horde wind riders return with their fire.

"Horde beasts! A member of yours fell into our grasp but we don't want her!" She shouted in Common tongue. "Take her BACK!" Thenysil cut the rope and Ti'Ran went soaring into the air. The little blood elf troll screamed as she nearly missed a wind rider and fell down into the lake.

"TI'RAN!" Denar'eth shouted as he struggled to reach for his dagger, still bound.

"Sentinels, shoot her! Make sure she surfaces only in blood!" Thenysil ordered as her troops lined the lakeshore and began to shoot arrows into the water.

The Horde wind riders began to cast fire spells upon the town's buildings and town's people picked up buckets and vats to begin their defensive routine once again.

Once Denar'eth managed to cut himself loose, he ran into the lake but he was stopped knee-deep by a blade at his neck. He turned to find Sentinel Leader Thenysil enraged. "Traitor! How dare you behave with such disrespect to our race and our legion!" She exclaimed as she drew back her sword but before she could strike, Denar'eth quickly punched the woman, knocking her to the ground. "Usually, my morals keep me from hitting a female but _geez what a bitch!_" He scowled before turning back to the lake and diving in.

Many Sentinels now targeted the Horde threats who flew above but arrows continued to pierce the lake.

Ti'Ran, who had sunken to the bottom, had unluckily managed to become entangled with vines. She desperately struggled to free herself but found such difficult as her arms remained tied behind her back. Losing her breath, she believed that she had become delusional, for a seal appeared to be swimming toward her. As the seal came close, it morphed and became Denar'eth once more. Arrows plunged into the water's depths all around them as fire continued to fly high over the surface. Denar'eth quickly ripped the vines from Ti'Ran's ankle and began to channel a spell. As he looked down at her, he realized that she had lost her breath and struggled not to inhale. Denar'eth leaned into the blood elf troll, pressed his lips tightly to hers and parted her mouth. Light-headed and confused, Ti'Ran suddenly felt air gently flow from his mouth to hers and back into her lungs. She closed her eyes as the sounds of battle above the water disappeared and the only thing she could hear was the night elf's heartbeats coincide with hers. Suddenly, everything went white.

When Ti'Ran opened her eyes, the atmosphere gently glowed in soft greens and blues. The blood elf troll and night elf slowly pulled away from one another and Ti'Ran watched as Denar'eth's face turn slightly magenta. He let out a quite laugh as he smiled and turned to look around.

"We made it… it worked."

"What?" Ti'Ran asked, still in a slight daze.

"Moonglade. My teleportation skill still works."

"I'm sorry… what?" Ti'Ran said, a bit confused.

"All druids gain the ability to teleport here at a young stage in their training. We cannot be harmed here. It is our sanctuary." The night elf smiled as he took in his environment and sunk into a bit of nostalgia.

Ti'Ran's soft and curious smile suddenly cracked into a slight sneer.

"Teleport?... Ya mean tah tell meh dat we coulda _teleported_ heah deh whoooooole time?" She came close to him.

"Yep… "Denar'eth turned and beamed a sunny, squinty-eyed smile, satisfied with his spell's ability. He immediately received a fist to the face and fell back.

"What on AZEROTH did you do that for!"

"Ya damn fool! Puttin' meh through all that trouble back in Ashenvale when we coulda been heah TWO DAYS ago!"

"I forgot, okay? Geez! You save a female's life and she decks ya in the face for it!"

As Denar'eth shook his head and turned away, Ti'Ran suddenly noticed an arrow that had pierced the night elf's back. She quickly came to him and reached for the arrow.

"We're going to have to get new weapons… and armor."

"Yep." Ti'Ran squinted as she tapped at the arrow.

"Ow! Leave that! I'll get it once we get to Nighthaven."

"Nope, I'ma get it now." The blood elf troll tugged on the arrow again but Denar'eth jerked his body and twisted away from her.

"Ow! Cut it out! They have healers in Nighthaven. Now come on."

"No, lemme get it now, ya big baby." Ti'Ran insisted as she stood before the tall night elf. She reached around and gripped onto the arrow as Denar'eth winced, awaiting the pain.

"Oh stop dat nonsense! Here, I got sometin' fo ya…"

The night elf looked down in shock as the blood elf troll flashed a breast with one hand and ripped the arrow out of his back with the other.

"Ack! What the hell!" the poor night exclaimed, in pain and rather confused.

"Be an old troll-gal trick. Okay, now where's dis Nighthaven ya speakin' about?" She asked as she casted Rejuvenation on him.

Denar'eth shook his head in disbelief and lead the way.


End file.
